Rematch At The Thunder Gym!
This is the sixteenth episode of Zach's Kanto Journey. Plot Zach, Kevin, and Bulbasaur, are just entering Lt. Surge's Gym in Vermillion for the second time, hoping that this time they'll win. Zach: We can do this! For Scyther! Kevin: Yeah, for Scyther! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Lt. Surge walks out of the shadows. Lt. Surge: Back so soon? Ready to get your butt kicked again? Zach: This time, things are gonna be different. Lt. Surge: Oh really? Well, we'll see on the field. Kevin: You can do it Zach!! Kevin and Bulbasaur walk into the stands. Zach takes position on the bottom part of the stadium, while Lt. Surge gets positioned on the top. Lt. Surge: You know the rules. LET'S GET THIS THING STARTED! GO, RAICHU!!! Lt. Surge's Raichu jumps into the stadium, just as the electric bars around the stadium appear, giving Raichu more energy. Zach: Go! Rhyhorn! Lt. Surge: A Rhyhorn!? Zach throws an old looking Pokeball, and in a white glow, comes Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn: Rhhhyyyyy! Rhyhooorn! Zach: Good to be back with you buddy! Let's get this battle started! Lt. Surge: Use Tunderbolt! Zach: Why do you say it like that? Lt. Surge: BECAUSE I LIKE TO. Raichu: Rai...CHUUUUUUUU! Raichu unleashes a huge bolt of electricity, that hits Rhyhorn, but seems to do nothing. Lt. Surge: No! Zach: Yes! Now, use Rock Blast! Rhyhorn: Rhyhorn! Rhyhorn rapidly blasts small rocks at Raichu, pelting him for damage. Lt. Surge: Raichu, use Double Team! Raichu multiplies, and the Rock Blast takes out about three of ten Raichus. Zach: Grr... Rhyhorn, use Horn Attack on each Raichu! Rhyhorn rapidly attacks each Raichu, but they all just fade away. Zach: What?! Lt. Surge: NOW, USE BRICK BREAK! Raichu comes down from above, its hand glowing white, and it slams its hand into Rhyhorn. Zach: No way! Lt. Surge: YES WAY! NOW, USE IT AGAIN! Zach: Block it with Take Down! Rhyhorn and Raichu charge at each other. Raichu prepares to strike, but Rhyhorn puts on a burst of speed and lands Take Down on Raichu before it can land Brick Break. Zach: Oh yeah! Now, Horn Attack! Lt. Surge: NOOOOOOO! USE AGILITY AND DODGE IT! Rhyhorn runs towards Raichu, but just as it's about to hit, Raichu speeds away, causing Rhyhorn to run into the electric bars. Zach: Rhyhorn, no! Lt. Surge: Hahaha..ha...ha? Rhyhorn gets up, unphased, and begins running towards Raichu again. Lt. Surge: WHAT!? Zach: Remember, Electric does nearly nothing to Ground types! And I thought you were a gym leader! Rhyhorn lands a Take Down attack, and it causes Raichu to hit the electric bars, which gives it a ton of electricity. Raichu: RAIIIICHUUUUU! Lt. Surge: Good! Now, use Volt Tackle! Raichu begins running, and electricty forms around it. Zach: Go with Take Down! Rhyhorn runs towards Raichu, and right before they hit, both trainers display a surprised face. They collide, causing a huge explosion of electricity and dust. Zach: RHYHORN! Lt. Surge: RAICHU! The dust clears, and it's shown that Raichu is unconscious, while Rhyhorn is standing there, panting. Zach: YEEEEES! Kevin: WOOOHOOOO! Bulbasaur: BUULLLBAAAAA! Lt. Surge: ...Hmph. You win. Here, take it. Lt. Surge throws his badge towards Zach. Lt. Surge then leaves the room. Zach: Sweet! I got... THE THUNDER BADGE! Rhyhorn: Rhy Rhyhorn! Bulbasaur: Bulb bulb bulba! Kevin: Kevin Kevin Kev- Oh wait, I'm not a Pokemon. Good job, man. Zach: Sweet! Let's go bunk at the Pokemon Center, and let them heal up Rhyhorn. Kevin: Okay! They run off, as Zach returns his Rhyhorn, and go to the Pokemon Center, where they go to their rooms. The scene fades. Category:Episodes